pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 August 2016
07:40 since 07:40 I messed up 07:40 or the video did 07:40 not sure 07:41 I know that feeling 07:41 I've been editing a video for a week 07:41 And I still haven't finished 07:41 lol 07:41 Adding voice commentary and editing the video clips is a thorn on the side -.-' 07:42 Brb, the toilet calls upon my name 07:44 Hi 07:45 I rarely use my voice 07:45 since it heeeertz 07:45 Test 07:45 I cant see my pm messages 07:45 oh well gtg 07:45 bye 07:45 hi 07:47 Hey! 07:48 Aw god 07:48 why 07:48 My brother has a classmate came from Californa 07:48 *California 07:48 ??? 07:49 My brother has a classmate that was from California 07:49 It's an American State 07:50 Oi DJ! 07:50 Hi 07:50 I draw Clover cute 07:50 Long time no see! 07:51 Ye 07:51 I'm sad :) 07:51 * :( 07:51 lol 07:51 Our (Due to Religion Classmate left :( 07:51 Oh, did he move out? 07:51 *(Due to Religion) (I know FC knows it) 07:52 He moved to Mindanao 07:52 Yep, I got the hint 07:52 Mindanao is the main place for REDACTED People 07:52 :( 07:52 I'm sad 07:53 That means I'm the only one left in my class who we're born in March 10th 07:53 Well, you should feel good for him actually, he'll feel a lot more comfortable with fellow REDACTED 07:53 yeah 07:53 He speaks another filipino language though 07:53 Filipino and English is his second language 07:54 and an indigenous mindanao language is his first language 07:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ov2l98fY4mg 07:54 its gay dad 07:55 Wtf @CC 07:55 Also, FC @Yeah True 07:55 *Also, yeah true @FC 07:55 Plus 07:56 do u like gay dad? 07:57 No @cc 07:57 he and my other 2 classmates are the ones who speaks other languages as their first language other than the Filipino language as their first language @FC 07:57 @DJ Do you think Clover is cute 07:58 yea 07:58 im goin someone bye 07:58 @3rdJelo 07:59 who do you think is cutest of all flipline customers 07:59 I stopped playin' flipline games few months ago 08:00 but I would pick 08:00 um 08:00 Roy? 08:00 hi. 08:01 Also, FreakerCamper? still there? 08:01 oh wati 08:01 *wait 08:01 he left gawd didn't saw him left 08:01 lol 08:01 hi DJ 08:02 hi 08:02 how are ya? 08:03 I'm fine 08:03 say 08:03 are you american? 08:15 if 08:15 When people die 08:15 all they see 08:16 are nines 08:17 you shut the f*** up 08:17 :D 08:17 i only asked cuz your profile pic is the meme 08:19 I'm going to be a rat 08:20 and rat Corn Cannon and Flurr out 08:20 Shouldn't be doing that bois 08:21 OH MY GOD 08:22 CC 08:22 CCC 08:22 OH 08:22 MY 08:22 GOD 08:22 I JUST 08:22 SAW THE FUNNIEST 08:22 THING IN THE WORLD 08:22 Gay dad meme? 08:22 THESE HIGHSCHOOL STUDENTS REENACTED THE GENODICE SCENE 08:22 I'm gonna rat out FFF too because why not 08:22 IN UNDERTALE 08:22 I swear tog od 08:22 One of the highschoolers 08:22 is wearing a white shirt pretending to be frisk 08:22 Hey FFF 08:23 and the other is wearing a black jacket 08:23 you live in CA right? 08:23 and a skeleton mask 08:23 yes 08:23 Well guess what 08:23 And he's saying all of sans' lines 08:23 http://prntscr.com/c1ve89 08:23 @CC 08:23 My brother has a classmate who came from California @FFF 08:23 HOLY CRAP 08:24 It has to 08:24 be the funniest thing 08:24 I have ever seen 08:24 I hate California 08:24 most people there are jerks 08:24 OH MY GOD 08:24 HE HAS THE CALIFORNIAN ENGLISH ACCENT! 08:24 THIS HAS TO BE 08:24 no offense my boi FFF 08:24 THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN 08:24 I'M ABOUT 08:24 TO FALL OUT OF MY CHAIR 08:24 XD 08:24 fff is the pure symbol of Asdextia 08:24 Okay time to rat out 08:24 IN FACT, HE ONLY SPEAKS ENGLISH 08:25 https://youtu.be/sYkGwhgXNts?t=5m11s 08:25 Rat out who? @Ivatt 08:25 I speak English, but I speak and understand Tagalog/ 08:25 My brother's classmate is a filipino, but american-born @Jelo 08:25 Most of my classmates don't even understand english so much 08:26 And I kept talking to that american-born person because I couldn't resist American Accents 08:27 oh ok 08:28 Ivatt 08:28 What are you even doing? 08:28 Hey DJ im gonna make something 08:28 Cropping evidence 08:28 Kewl @Jelo 08:28 I can't think of any ideas for this wiki so my boi, I've decided to become the chat rat 08:29 Also something bad happened yesterday so I don't want to talk much 08:29 Plus, I have never spoken to an American-Born person tbh 08:30 Wait 08:30 But 08:31 Ivatty, my boy, 08:31 What ARE you doing? 08:31 You know what bothers me 08:31 is that despite putting 08:31 I ain't got nothin else to do here boi 08:31 male on the first question of an Undertale Quiz 08:31 the character I got was: 08:32 *drum rolls plz* 08:32 Toriel 08:32 Hmmm 08:32 oh god now i remember when hd tried to ship that :P 08:32 Plus, I taught him a filipino swear XD @Jelo 08:33 @DJ boi 08:34 I'm gonna make Jeff waiting in line in what restaurant? 08:34 WTH 08:34 is a blueberry sans 08:35 http://prntscr.com/c1vipu My let's play of Undertale 08:35 back. and my avatar is EX gomora. 08:35 Kappa 08:36 K. 08:36 @DJ What restaurant? 08:36 Donuteria 08:36 I used to make flipdecks everyday 08:37 but I only do it for like once a month 08:37 De Heret De 10:02 lucky 10:03 I barely got a dratini when I headed to Swiss lol 10:03 Ik 10:03 first pokemon I got after starter 10:04 OMG 10:04 WHY THE HECK 10:05 is Pinsir in the Very Rare category????????????????????? 10:05 10:05 I got him like bajillion times 10:05 umm ok 10:08 my 347 cp Jigglypuff havin' 122 HP while my 395 cp Wigglytuff havin 97 hp, gg 10:18 Imma wait for Left-Handers Day 12:47 :( 12:47 was he that great? 12:47 Back around in 2013, I saw his account 12:48 MisterMystery wanted to talk to him and he said he had twitter on his profile page 12:50 forgot to tell 12:50 Klampy also speaks russian so ye 12:52 DAMN IT FIREFOX 12:52 Also, bak 12:53 Klampy just told me in PM to stfu 12:53 boi Orb, is Klampy like that 12:53 Haioo! 12:54 back 12:54 okay so 12:54 back 12:54 okay so 12:54 Back around in 2013 12:54 I saw MSP's old account 12:54 He still has his old name 12:55 And back then 12:55 I saw Punji's old account 12:55 what was it? 12:55 oh yeah. Hello! 12:55 when he had a Winter Melon picture as a profile 12:54 back 12:54 okay so 12:54 Back around in 2013 12:54 I saw MSP's old account 12:54 He still has his old name 12:55 And back then 12:55 I saw Punji's old account 12:55 what was it? 12:55 oh yeah. Hello! 12:55 when he had a Winter Melon picture as a profile 01:09 Oh wtf 01:10 Old users are coming back 02:49 hi 02:50 ohai 02:51 User blog:Reapeageddon/Plants vs. Zombies Pocket Fighters: HELP WANTED! 02:52 https://twitter.com/meetflamingos @FPF react pls 02:52 uhh FFF 02:53 is this guy 02:53 fFF pls 02:53 the same guy you invited 02:55 hmm, Flamingo Facts 02:55 Flamingoes aren't actually flaming 02:56 wb 02:56 my reaction: would follow 02:56 Thanks 02:56 <~Celestial-Healix~> fff pm 02:58 so, backstory on the "Pedofiles are .PNGs" guy? 02:58 <~Celestial-Healix~> Who is he? 02:58 LORE? 02:58 <~Celestial-Healix~> KOnichiwa 02:58 im exhausted from that yfc activity ;n; 02:58 hi 02:59 Guys 02:59 I just got 02:59 SNOW PEA 02:59 IN PVZ2C 02:59 OH MY GOOOOOD 02:59 <~Celestial-Healix~> wooooo! 02:59 <~Celestial-Healix~> PM :( 02:59 theres better plants 02:59 than snow pea 02:59 But I got him for logging into my account daily :3 02:59 <~Celestial-Healix~> Have you played PvZ2C XD 02:59 Why'd you ban him? 02:59 <~Celestial-Healix~> It's impossible 02:59 alright ill be back 02:59 inappropriate 03:00 my chats broken 03:00 ohai Tendo 03:00 I guess I'll have to message him to make his nam,e 03:00 and wb MM221 03:00 not a joke then 03:00 I thought MM221 left yo 03:00 hii ssp 03:01 I'm back 03:01 yay 03:02 hm the 2013-2015 dudes are coming back 03:02 Because nobody leaves PvZCC forever 03:02 ;) ;) 03:02 Nobody. 03:02 tell that to zj 03:02 oh wait 03:02 you can't 03:02 lol 03:02 and guppie 03:02 nvm 03:03 kappa 03:03 doesn't !zj exist? (only for mods) 03:03 zj? Didn't he make a blog last year? 03:03 and replied to some of the comments there? 03:03 his last edit 03:03 Or was that two years ago 03:03 was on august 12 03:03 2015 03:03 his anniversary for his last edit 03:04 is pretty soon. 03:04 so yeah, last year, not too long ago 03:04 http://www.multiplayerpiano.com/Prince%20Fluff%27s%20Jukebox%20(powered%20by%20NMPB) 03:04 he'll come back eventually 03:04 Woah it's fake 03:04 !cl 03:04 Oh 03:05 .. 03:05 hm, this chat's trademark dedness 03:06 omg 03:06 ? 03:06 Lol believe it or not 03:06 quick 03:06 call the pvzcc chat technicians 03:06 Ive seen a chat more dead than ours 03:06 there is a user with incorrectly made chat style 03:06 ? 03:06 i mean FPF 03:06 who is it 03:07 you 03:07 oh 03:07 ? 03:07 what's incorrect about it 03:07 wat 03:07 wait, let me check 03:07 whoever notices whats wrogn gets a cookie 03:07 wrong* 03:08 <~Celestial-Healix~> oh my 03:08 the font? 03:08 Flamingos are not awesome 03:08 ok 03:08 <~Celestial-Healix~> nooo 03:08 <~Celestial-Healix~> it's like 03:08 It's confirmed 03:08 <~Celestial-Healix~> everywhere 03:08 <~Celestial-Healix~> your like end name thing 03:08 RFm is harry and harry is ellie 03:08 I thought that was too obvious lol @healix 03:08 wait what 03:08 it changed? 03:08 CLUE 03:08 I just got Snow Pea 03:08 USER LIST 03:08 * Foxtail Firepaw Flames is so happy 03:08 lemme refresh 03:09 <~Celestial-Healix~> fff 03:09 <~Celestial-Healix~> PM 03:09 <~Celestial-Healix~> FFF 03:09 It cost like 10 dollars 03:09 <~Celestial-Healix~> ;~; 03:09 Kappa 03:09 Okay, what's wrong with with my chatstyle thing 03:09 hint 03:09 it is in user list 03:09 can someone link me to the rfm blog 03:10 Woah coincidence alert two fox avatars 03:10 hi everybody 03:10 <~Celestial-Healix~> FOX SQUAAAAAAAD 03:10 TNC 03:10 Me and Healix did that 03:10 :3 03:10 FOOOOOX 03:10 <~Celestial-Healix~> WHOOO 03:10 <~Celestial-Healix~> 03:10 Grei ban me for using caps 03:10 Fox News 03:10 I never watched Zootopia. 03:10 i dere ya 03:10 grei 03:10 do it 03:10 I WANNA JOIN TO FOX CLUB 03:10 <~Celestial-Healix~> noooo 03:10 No 03:10 <~Celestial-Healix~> XD 03:11 So, you're returning, or...? @MM221 03:11 No NarenPast-Life 03:11 dude no 03:11 MM221 TOS 03:11 Crud brb again 03:11 so only for the chat 03:11 Doctor's Checkup 03:11 no I contribute evvery now and then 03:11 every* 03:11 Got it 03:11 NAREN 03:11 I GOT ENOUGH 03:11 JUST STOP 03:12 I DON'T WAN'T TO PLAY TOS 03:12 STOP WHAT 03:12 understood 03:12 I think 03:12 Naren just 03:12 lost his brain 03:12 <~Celestial-Healix~> FFF senpai 03:12 did he ever have 1 03:12 I replied in PM 03:12 You said nothing 03:12 @Healix 03:12 DUDE HOW CAN YOU NOT PLAY TOS WHEN IT'S THE 1.5.0 UPDATE 03:12 <~Celestial-Healix~> I can't see it ;~; 03:12 <~Celestial-Healix~> My bad 03:12 We don't want to play Pokemon Go after the cra[update it gave [03:12 <~Celestial-Healix~> It's so laggy 03:12 crappy* 03:12 NAREN 03:13 Refresh 03:13 REFRESH 03:13 I'm looking at the user list 03:13 YOU FRKING PHYSICIAN 03:13 I 03:13 found myself 03:13 edited Lueski @fpf 03:13 Back 03:13 wb 03:13 wb 03:14 I fixed FPF's chat style 03:14 what was it? 03:14 MediaWiki:Wikia.css/ChatStyles.css?diff=549205&oldid=548237 03:14 oh 03:14 there was an extra thing 03:14 I didn't see a change fsr 03:15 Wavern 03:15 <~Celestial-Healix~> I don't see a change 03:15 <~Celestial-Healix~> sorry 03:15 <~Celestial-Healix~> Hellooo 03:15 I'm getting ready for your b-day 03:15 :) 03:15 well that's embarrassing, because I'm the one who made mine 03:15 <~Celestial-Healix~> Oh yea thanks ;3 03:15 thing is that your postname was also shown in user list 03:15 Thanks for reminding her 03:15 am I the only one who knows :o 03:15 k 03:15 now she'll expect something 03:15 on august 8 03:15 it's probably broken on hbo too @fpf 03:15 pvz wiki chat has that for all users 03:15 Oh, I'll fix that 03:15 and it looks messed up 03:15 FPF 03:16 yeah? 03:16 I always liked canarys 03:16 so yeah I hate you 03:16 jk 2016 08 05